


Remember when

by ChrisLe0805



Category: Marvel, Marvel Alternative Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Young Tony Stark
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisLe0805/pseuds/ChrisLe0805
Summary: Remember when we said when we turned grayWhen the children grow up and move awayWe won't be sad, we'll be gladFor all the life we've hadAnd we'll remember when…Gã từng mơ tưởng rất nhiều về cảnh tượng hai người già đi, nhưng rốt cuộc…gã đành vô lực.





	Remember when

**Author's Note:**

> Ở vũ trụ nơi mà Steve (tạm thời) chưa bị đóng băng, và anh trở thành người cha đỡ đầu (theo hy vọng) của Tony.

4 tuổi, Tony lần đầu gặp Captain American – cái người đầy vĩ đại và đáng tự hào của nước Mỹ (qua lời kể của Howard).

Howard muốn mọi thứ phải hoàn hảo ở mọi khía cạnh, một buổi sáng có vẻ hơi lộn xộn trong mắt cậu bé 4 tuổi (ở cái giờ mà đáng lẽ cậu vẫn còn đang yên giấc), nhìn người làm chạy tới chạy lui cùng tiếng quát tháo không hài lòng cái này cái nọ của cha.

Tony ngước lên đôi mắt nhìn, Maria vẫn đang giúp Howard sửa lại cổ áo sơ mi, bà cho rằng ông có lẽ đang làm quá lên việc một người bạn rất thân (– theo lời ông nói) ghé thăm, có lẽ là trang trọng quá mức cho phép (“Em thì biết gì chứ? Cậu ta chưa lần nào ghé thăm với tư cách là một người bạn.”- Howard cằn nhằn. “ Vả lại cậu ấy cũng là cha đỡ đầu của Tony.”) Dù sao thì, Tony luôn cho rằng cha mình muốn khoe mẽ một chút với kẻ có danh xưng niềm tự hào của nước Mỹ kia.

“Thằng bé còn làm gì ở đó? Gần tới giờ rồi chứ, con cũng nên chuẩn bị đi chứ?”

Howard có vẻ cáu gắt gọi Jarvis, trong khi Tony bé nhỏ vẫn chỉ đứng đó (với đôi mắt buồn ngủ), tay ôm lấy gấu bông captain, để mặc cho quản gia nhanh chóng đem mình lên lầu thay quần áo.

Ấn tượng đầu tiên của Tony nhỏ có lẽ là ngài Đội trưởng nhìn trẻ hơn hẳn cha mình (bởi vì ông nhà đã muốn ngoài 40), nhưng khái niệm về huyết thanh siêu chiến binh đối với đứa trẻ 4 tuổi (cho dù nhận thức gấp 1000 lần những đứa bé cùng tuổi) tương đối là trừu tượng, Tony nhỏ chỉ nghĩ chắc chắn là do ông cụ nhà mình lúc nào cũng cáu gắt.

“Chú nhìn trẻ hơn cha cháu rất nhiều, thật đấy.”

Steve nở nụ cười nhàn nhạt, rất nhiều năm sau Tony mới hiểu trong nụ cười đó có biết bao nhiêu là bất đắc dĩ. ( ~~Và Tony của nhiều năm sau ghét cay ghét đắng thế nào bộ dáng trẻ trung của anh.)~~

Năm đó, anh vừa kết thúc mối tình với Peggy, ( ~~vì huyết thanh siêu chiến binh)~~ , vì biết bọn họ sẽ chẳng đi đến đâu.

Anh ngồi xuống, nhìn vào gấu bông captain cậu bé đang ôm trong ngực, vuốt lên mái tóc tơ màu đen nhánh của cậu bé, âm thầm cảm thán đứa trẻ này xinh đẹp như thế nào.

“Con có thể gọi chú ấy là cha đỡ đầu.”

Giọng Howard vang lên. Tony thích thú, cậu bé luôn muốn có một người cha “thực sự”, người mà chắc chắn sẽ dẫn cậu đi công viên như mọi đứa trẻ khác, người mà sẽ tự hào với những gì cậu làm, tuy nhiên mong muốn của cậu chỉ hiện ra rõ ràng trên đôi mắt to màu cà phê trong vắt, cậu bé đang chờ Steve đồng ý.

“Tôi không thích hợp để làm một người cha, thật đấy, nhưng tôi sẽ rất sẵn sàng nếu Tony thích.”

Steve cười, anh làm sao không thấy được thứ ánh sáng chờ mong trong đôi con ngươi ấy?

Tony liền kéo một nụ cười xinh xắn lấy lòng, giòn giã gọi một tiếng “Daddy” (author note: chỗ này tui thấy sai sai sao á =]]]).

“Steve được rồi.”- Anh đáp.

Kể từ hôm đó, Tony Stark bé nhỏ đã có thể huênh hoang khắp trường rằng Captain American là cha đỡ đầu của cậu bé.

Tuy nhiên (quả nhiên đúng theo lời anh nói, anh không thích hợp để làm một người cha), Steve bận suốt một thời gian dài sau đó, có lẽ vì muốn tránh mặt Peggy, anh bắt đầu nhận những nhiệm vụ ở xa, dài hạn và cũng đầy mạo hiểm, Tony nhỏ bé thất vọng khi tất cả những gì về người cha nuôi mà cậu biết chỉ là những lời kể hiếm hoi của Howard.

Rất rất lâu sau đó, cậu mới gặp lại Steve, khoảng thời gian đó đủ dài để gọi là tuổi thơ của Tony.

….

Lần thứ hai Tony gặp lại Steve đã là lúc cậu bé năm nào trở thành chàng thanh niên 16, nổi loạn và tự kiêu.

Bởi vì một số vấn đề, Howard và Maria buộc phải để cậu tiếp thu chương trình tại nhà, Peggy coi hai người bọn họ làm quá vấn đề lên, cả Steve cũng vậy, nhưng chỉ một thời gian ngắn, cho đến khi cả hai người thật sự nhận thấy sự việc nghiêm trọng hơn hẳn.

Steve trở về từ một xó xỉnh nào đó (có thể là Đông Âu hoặc Trung Đông), sau suốt 12 năm liền, sau suốt một quãng thời gian dài đằng đẵng mà tất cả những gì giúp họ giữ liên lạc với anh là vài ba cú điện thoại hiếm hoi.

Khi Steve đến nhà Stark, Maria đã ngồi đó với Peggy giống như suốt cả hàng giờ liền để đợi anh, Steve nghĩ sự việc có lẽ đi quá xa.

“Thằng bé luôn mong đợi từ anh.”

Anh thở dài một hơi, khó mà nhìn thẳng vào Peggy, sau đó mới chầm chậm đáp lời

“Anh biết. Từ đầu anh đã biết mình làm cha tệ lắm. Nhưng anh cũng không thể từ chối thằng bé.”

Peggy thở dài một tí, sau đó cũng không đề cập đến việc Steve đã trốn chui trốn nhũi như thế nào (dù cô rất muốn), nói ra giống như bất lực

“Mọi chuyện nghiêm trọng hơn bọn em nghĩ rất nhiều. Lúc đầu em cũng nghĩ đối với một đứa con trai như Tony chuyện này không mấy nghiêm trọng. Nhưng mà…”

Cô dứt câu giữa chừng một cái hít sâu, ánh mắt chuyển lên người anh với sự bất lực xen lẫn đâu đó một tia tự hào nho nhỏ

“Đây là lần đầu em bảo lãnh thằng bé ra, lần thứ 32 với Maria và Howard, cũng không rõ là lần bao nhiên bọn em phải gọi bác sĩ đến nhà cho thằng bé. Steve, anh nhất định sẽ yêu thằng bé lắm, nó giống hệt anh lúc đầu mình gặp nhau.”

Trên khóe môi Peggy lúc này lại là nụ cười nhàn nhạt, đối lập với ánh mắt có phần xót xa lo lắng của cô.

“Anh nên lên gặp thằng bé. Bác sĩ vừa băng bó xong cho nó vài phút, Howard muốn phát điên lên với nó.”

Maria nói với anh, tất nhiên trên mặt cô không hề có nụ cười tự hào ẩn ẩn đâu đó như Peggy, tất nhiên với vai trò người mẹ, Maria không thể nào yên lòng với tình trạng của con trai mình lúc này.

Steve gật gật đầu, mỉm nụ cười lịch sự đáp lại Maria, sau đó theo Jarvis lên tầng 2.

“Chúa ơi.”

Steve không khỏi thốt lên khi nhìn thấy Tony. Đứa nhỏ của anh lúc này đã là một thanh niên, xinh đẹp đến mức khó tin, nhưng khoan nói về điều đó.

Tony tệ hơn những gì anh tưởng tượng: ngoại trừ mấy vết bầm đen đang tụ máu trên xương gò má, dưới mắt, và rãi rác trên làn da màu trắng đang để trần của cậu, đuôi chân mày bên trái là 3 vết khâu còn mới nguyên, sóng mũi có một đường hằn ngang bầm tím xấu xí, đôi môi nứt nẻ cùng khóe môi đã tét ra đen ngòm màu máu khô, còn cả cánh tay phải bị gãy, trên xương bả vai vẫn còn đó vết khâu cũ bị rách.

Cậu nheo mắt lại nhìn kỹ anh, hệt như xác định người đứng trước mặt mình là ai.

Bằng bộ điệu vô cùng không để ai vào mắt của mình, Tony chuyển ánh mắt sang Jarvis đứng bên cạnh Steve, cất giọng vẫn khản đặc của mình

“Jar, ông nhìn xem có phải tôi bị đánh đến sảng rồi không, trước mặt tôi là ngài trung tá Rogers.”

“Là chú đây, Tony.”

Anh nhíu mày nhìn cậu. Cậu bé đáng yêu lúc này đã trở thành một thanh niên tự kiêu, điều đó với Steve không khó nhận biết, tự kiêu gấp mấy lần cha cậu.

Tony thoáng ngạc nhiên nhìn anh, sau đó quay đầu đi, thái độ ghét bỏ ra mặt.

“Cậu chủ như thế này cả năm nay, lúc đầu ông bà chủ cũng bỏ ra chút tiền chỉnh đốn lại mấy đứa trẻ vây xung quanh cậu ấy, nhưng càng về sau chuyện càng khó kiểm soát khi hầu hết thời gian là cậu chủ chủ ý muốn gây sự với bọn nhóc trong trường.”

Jarvis nhẹ nhàng nói khẽ vào tai anh trước khi trả lại không gian riêng tư cho hai người.

Steve nhìn Tony im lặng ngồi bên giường, từ từ tiến lại, thở dài một hơi rồi ngồi xuống cạnh cậu, xoa nhẹ lên mái đầu cậu nhóc trước khi Tony hất nhẹ đầu sang một bên để tránh né.

“Cách dạy con của Howard luôn sai hết chỗ nói. Này, chú biết chú không có quyền nói như vậy, nhưng mà nhìn tình trạng con, chú cảm thấy lỗi của mình cũng không nhỏ đâu. Chú luôn nghĩ cha con không đâu vào đâu, nhưng bản thân chú cũng không phải là người cha nuôi tốt, khi mà đáng lẽ con cần chú nhiều hơn.”

Tony không đáp lại anh, chỉ cụp lại mắt. Ôi chúa - Steve cảm thán, Ngài rốt cuộc cho đứa trẻ trước mắt anh đôi mắt đẹp đến nhường nào với hai hàng mi dài cong vuốt, cả đôi con ngươi màu cà phê ấm.

Steve nở nụ cười bất đắc dĩ rồi nói tiếp

“Tony này, dì Peggy nói con rất giống chú trước kia. Hôm nay chú mới thấy. Dì ấy nói, chú sẽ yêu đến chết cái tính khí này của con. Dì ấy luôn đúng. Nhưng mà… với vóc dáng nhỏ nhắn như con có phải hơi quá sức không.”

“Dì Peggy nói chú còn nhỏ người hơn con.”

Tony cáu kỉnh lên tiếng, đáp lại Steve cười sâu khi thấy kế hoạch khiến đứa nhỏ của anh mở miệng đã thành công. Tất nhiên Tony ngay lập tức nhận ra mình mắc bẫy, hai gò má trăng trắng liền chuyển sang màu hồng ưng ửng, Steve càng yêu chết dáng vẻ này của cậu. Anh vò nhẹ mái tóc của cậu cho đến khi ngón tay vô tình chạm phải một vết sẹo mới kết máu khô, cả Tony lẫn anh đều giật mình, cậu thì nhăn nhó, đáp lại Steve rối rít xin lỗi.

“Chú là thằng hèn. Còn con thì không có lý do gì để tha cho bọn bắt nạt kia.”

Lần này Tony chủ động bắt chuyện với anh. Cậu dịch người xích qua một bên, vỗ vỗ chỗ trên đệm giường bên cạnh mình, như mong muốn của cậu, Steve liền rất vui vẻ ngồi lên sát với cậu, cánh tay lớn choàng hờ qua vai của cậu bé của anh, bàn tay đó vuốt hờ đỉnh đầu cậu, tỏ ý muốn lắng nghe cậu nói

“Chú nghe Jar nói ba mẹ con bỏ ra không ít tiền thu xếp cơ mà.”

Tony cáu kỉnh ngửa đầu ra phía sau, phối hợp gác hờ gáy tóc lên bắp tay anh, liếc ánh mắt tỏ vẻ anh không biết gì cả

“Tiền làm gì được khi mà trong mắt bọn họ con đều là kẻ gây chuyện. Cho nên…”

“Cho nên con phối hợp biến mình thành kẻ gây chuyện?!”

Steve không thích, nhưng cũng không ngạc nhiên lắm trước cách đối phó với chuyện đó của Tony, anh nghiêng đầu tỏ vẻ để cậu giải thích

“Giữa kẻ bắt nạt và bị bắt nạt, chẳng phải bắt nạt sẽ thích thú hơn hay sao?”

Đáp lại, Steve chỉ đành cười hết cách và lắc đầu

“Tony, con biết không, không phải mọi người đối xử với con như thế nào con phải biến mình thành như thế. Vả lại không phải trong bọn họ tất cả đều muốn đánh con…”

“Gần như tất cả.”- Tony cắt lời anh

“Ừm, dù là gần như tất cả. Nhưng mà chẳng phải con đang biến mình thành những kẻ đáng ghét đó hay sao?”

Cậu cụp mi, không trả lời anh, giống nhưng đang suy nghĩ gì đó, sau đó lại mở to đôi mắt màu cà phê trong vắt của mình lên

“Chú biết không, dì Peg cũng nói hệt như chú. Nhưng mà chẳng phải dì ấy cũng phải bảo lãnh con ra đó sao?”

Steve thở dài, vuốt vuốt tóc cậu, lần này đến lượt anh cụp mí

“Nhưng mà…” – anh vẫn muốn thuyết phục Tony

“Nhưng mà nếu chú ở lại với con, con hứa sẽ làm đứa trẻ ngoan.”

Steve ngạc nhiên ngẩng mặt, đối lại với anh là Tony với nụ cười đắc ý trong trẻo và treo đâu đó tràn đầy hy vọng.

“Chẳng phải chú nói cha con không phải người cha tốt hay sao? Con biết là chú thừa biết con muốn nhất là một người cha chăm lo cho mình chứ không phải một ông cụ hở tí là vung tiền. Vả lại… Steve, con cần một người ngăn cha lại mỗi lần ông ấy lên cơn say xỉn và muốn bạo lực, người đó không nên là một người phụ nữ trói gà cũng không chặt như… chú biết đấy, mẹ con.”

Tony càng nói, Steve càng nhăn mày và âm ỉ đâu đó là ngọn lửa phẫn nộ, anh không vui hỏi

“Howard đánh con?”_ Steve nhận thức được cơn giận dữ của mình bắt đầu trào dâng, mi tâm anh nheo lại, xen lẫn với tức giận đó là sự thất vọng, anh chưa từng nghĩ một người… “trí thức” như Howard có thể vung tay đánh một đứa trẻ.

“Con tưởng mình lớn lên sẽ đỡ hơn, nhưng trừ lúc ở trường, thỉnh thoảng ông già sẽ lại nổi tính cáu bẳn. Con thà để bọn kia đánh còn hơn ông lão.”

Steve không nói gì thêm, anh ôm Tony vào lòng. Ông trời, đứa nhỏ của anh đã chịu những gì suốt bao lâu, anh biết rõ, tình yêu của Maria không đủ. Và anh cũng quyết tâm làm rõ ràng với Howard về cái tật lậm rượu cùng tính cáu bẳn của ông ta.

“Chú hứa Tony, chỉ cần có thể, chỉ cần con còn, chú sẽ ở bên cạnh con.”

Đáp lại, Tony chỉ cười. Steve đọc được trong đó cả bầu trời mong muốn, hy vọng.

 

Để lại đứa nhỏ của mình ngủ trên giường, Steve đi xuống nhà dưới đầu tiên là tìm Peggy.

“Em chưa nói cho anh về cái tật bạo lực mỗi lần có hơi men của Stark.”

Peggy thở dài, gật đầu với Maria tỏ vẻ muốn nói chuyện riêng rồi dẫn anh đi ra một góc

“Em biết điều đó rất tệ, Howard mấy năm này bị stress nặng với hàng ngàn dự án quân đội, nhưng em không nghĩ anh ta tệ đến mức trút giận lên Tony. Em nghĩ tốt nhất chưa nên nói với anh lúc này thì hơn, anh biết đó, khi mà anh có thể lùng sục cho bằng được rồi phá tung hết đống dự án đó. Steve, Howard làm tất cả vì tương lai của Tony, chỉ là anh ta làm sai cách cả.”

Steve tức giận, thở từng hơi thành tiếng, có chúa làm chứng anh lúc này chỉ muốn tẩn cho Stark một trận ra hồn

“Vì Tony?! Ông ta không biết Tony nó chỉ là một đứa trẻ hay sao? Thay vì lao đầu vào mấy thứ đó, ông ta vẫn nên đưa thằng bé đến công viên thì hơn.”

Peggy thở dài, tỏ vẻ không muốn nói tiếp

“Anh biết đó, Steve, Howard chưa bao giờ biết cách thể hiện tình cảm ngoại trừ tống hết mọi thành tựu mấy chục năm của mình dưới tên Tony. Ngoài ra, anh ta cũng cứng đầu hệt như anh.”

Steve vẫn đó hơi thở tức giận, không nói thêm gì, anh vò hai bàn tay của mình vào nhau, sau đó rít một hơi như trút giận

“Vài ngày nữa anh sẽ dẫn thằng bé đến chỗ anh thì hơn.”

Peggy gật gật đầu.

 

Steve ở lại đó suốt mùa hè, dẹp hẳn nhiệm vụ của mình qua một bên, chỉ đến tháng 8. Tuy nhiên anh vẫn đưa cho cậu chìa khóa nhà mình, nơi mà Tony có thể trốn khỏi Howard hoặc muốn khuây khỏa hơn với đống kiến thức quá mức với số tuổi cậu vài ngày.

Steve thường trở về sau vài tuần, thường xuyên nhìn thấy cậu bé của mình ngồi ôm gối ngủ gục trên sofa với màn hình tivi vẫn mở trước mắt (cái tivi mà cậu tỏ ý muốn sửa lại theo ý cậu hơn chục lần mà Steve nhất quyết không chịu), cùng sàn nhà bề bộn quần áo cũ cùng thức ăn nhanh. Nhưng cậu bé đã đỡ hơn nhiều (Ờm, chí ít là về mặt tinh thần).

Mọi chuyện đáng lẽ tốt đẹp, không quá lâu đến khi một nhánh hang ổ Hydra bị phát hiện ở Berlin.

Trước khi đi, anh đã hứa cả chục lần với Tony anh nhất định sẽ về kịp dự lễ tốt nghiệp cấp 3 của cậu, nhưng không phải mọi thứ đều như ý muốn. Steve mắc kẹt, ở một xó xỉnh nào đó ở sát biên giới với Nga, bị đóng băng. Khi bọn họ tìm thấy anh đã là chuyện của rất nhiều năm sau đó.

Tony thì khác, cậu chờ suốt buổi tốt nghiệp, chờ hẳn đến tối, sau đó cả lễ nhận bằng đại học của cậu cũng không có anh. Hy vọng tắt dần lần nữa trong người cậu trai trẻ, để rồi hoàn toàn rụi vào đám tang của cha mẹ cậu.

Cậu đứng dưới mưa không biết bao nhiêu lâu, nhìn chằm chằm vào cách họ đưa linh cữu của cha mẹ cậu xuống lòng đất, cho đến khi Rhodes đến lôi kéo cậu về cho bằng được. Trong đầu cậu kêu gào rốt cuộc Steve ở đâu, và rồi quyết định cho anh đi vào quên lãng, hệt như cách cậu cho Tony đầy hy vọng kia biến mất.

Tony lao vào rượu, những cuộc tình chóng vánh, rồi những trận đánh cá cược bạc mạng, lần này không biết Rhodes phải cố gắng kéo cậu ra vũng lầy bao nhiêu lần, cho đến khi Tony bồng bột kia hoàn toàn biến mất, thay vào đó là một gã Stark mới thiên tài tỷ phú ngạo mạn, tiêu tiền như nước và cũng làm ra tiền nhiều hơn cha cậu. Chỉ đến khi chuyến đi đến Afghanistan định mệnh đó.

**Author's Note:**

> Nếu có lỗi (chính tả hay câu văn lủng củng khó hiểu) xin thông báo với au. Cảm ơn nhiều nhiều <3  
> Tay tác giả còn hơi non =]]]]
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
